vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Give 'Em Hell Kid
Give 'Em Hell Kid is the twenty-first episode of the third season of The Originals and the sixty-fifth episode of the series overall. Summary A MAN ON A MISSION — After receiving new visions of the looming prophecy, Freya uncovers that her family is on a collision course with a dangerous new enemy. Meanwhile, with the help of Detective Kinney, Vincent and Kol travel to the ancestral world to put a stop to the witches and take back their city once and for all. Elsewhere, Klaus and Elijah confront Marcel after a heartbreaking plan gone wrong has sent him spiraling. Hayley and Davina also appear. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson *Jason Dohring as Will Kinney *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza Uncredited *Unknown as Aurora de Martel (body) *Blake/Charlie as Hope Mikaelson (archive footage) Trivia * Antagonists: Vincent Griffith and Marcel Gerard * Freya sees the Prophecy clearly after channeling Alexis' essence, finally revealing the identity of the Beast: Marcel. * Fearing the Prophecy will come true as he sees part of it unfold, Elijah kills Marcel as Klaus tries to reason with him. However, Marcel has already taken the serum, and reawakens as the Beast. * Vincent tells Will Kinney about the supernatural and enlists his help to destroy the Ancestors' connection to New Orleans. * Vincent reveals that Eva had once created a weapon called "Un Dépôt D'argent" which could shatter the Ancestors' connection to the physical world. * Davina's soul is revealed to be fragmented and binded to the persons and things she loved. ** With help from Josh, Kol and Vincent successfully enter the Ancestral Plane and manage to reconnect the fragments of Davina's soul. ** She told Vincent that New Orleans Witches will need him to guide over them. * Davina empowers and successfully detonates the magical battery pack that Vincent brought over, shattering the foundations of the Ancestral Plane. ** As of this episode, The Ancestors connection and influence to the mortal plane is now severed. * This episode marks Davina's final appearance as serial regular. Body count *Marcel Gerard- heart extraction; killed by Elijah Mikaelson Continuity * Josh was last seen in Alone with Everybody. * Will was last seen in Wild at Heart. * Eva Sinclair was mentioned. She was last seen in Exquisite Corpse. Behind the Scenes *This episode marks Danielle Campbell's final appearance as a series regular. *This episode hit the series lowest point in viewers to date with 0.79 million. *Our set decoration team always works to make our world feel as authentically New Orleans as possible, which means there are lots of lovely details that don’t necessarily make it to the screen. During Cami’s second line funeral — in addition to the dancers, mourners, musicians and tourists — there were our ubiquitous fortune-telling stands, complete with candles, crystals, and tarot cards, which is how I ended up getting talked into divining Daniel’s future between takes. For the record, he is the King of Wands, a “natural born leader,” and a “visionary.” He did not disagree with this assessment. *The S.W.A.T. team Kinney enlists to take down the witches at the bodega was comprised of very real S.W.A.T. people — and our action-loving director Jeff was pretty much a kid at Christmas when they arrived on set. Needless to say, they were a bit of an intimidating bunch — at least at first (they’re all actually very nice guys!). However, we’re pretty sure there was less goofing around than usual around that night. *Also to be filed under things that were very, very real: the cockroaches in Vincent’s old house. Apparently we got a bit lucky with the ones that climbed up the wall… turns out, cockroaches don’t respond to verbal commands all that well, and they pretty much do as they please. Go figure. Personally, as a former New Yorker with a bit of insect phobia, I’m hoping that next time we can locate some tiny, realistic roach robots. *Shudder* *There are few things in production as challenging — and mildly disorienting — as true night shoots, especially when you’re in a new and far-flung location. For two nights in a row, the entire production worked from 6 p.m. until 6 a.m. to get the pivotal bridge scenes between Klaus, Marcel, and Elijah, which is how a bunch of the crew ended up celebrating a good day of shooting with a nightcap in the lobby of our hotel… just as all the other guests were starting to line up for their pancakes. *Davina’s big hero moment — ultimately her revenge on the ancestors — was, in part, inspired by the movie Terminator 2, when the character of Miles Dyson (also known as Olivia Pope’s dad!) manages to hold on just long enough to blow up the Cyberdyne labs. Of course, we’d like to think that Davina’s sacrifice was equally heroic, with just a *touch* more romance thrown in for good measure. I’m crying as I write this. Cultural References *" " is a song by American alternative band from their 2004 album . Quotes |-|Promo= :Marcel: "The Mikaelsons need to answer for this. I'm gonna make them answer." :Elijah: "I had no choice." :Niklaus: "Do you really believe that?" :Freya (To Elijah): "If Marcel takes the serum, I won't be able to stop him." :Marcel (To Niklaus): "You were my mentor, now you're nothing to me." :Elijah: "We created a very dangerous monster indeed." |-|Extended Promo= :Marcel: "The Mikaelsons need to answer for this. I'm gonna make them answer." :Kol (to Freya): "You remember her? Love of my life. Condemned to an unknownable hell." :Elijah: "I had no choice." :Niklaus: "Do you really believe that?" :Freya (To Elijah): "If Marcel takes the serum, I won't be able to stop him." :Josh (to Marcel): "That is open declaration of war! Are you really gonna take down everyone?" :Marcel (To Niklaus): "You were my mentor." :Elijah (to Niklaus): "We betrayed him!" :Marcel (To Niklaus): "Now you're nothing to me." :Elijah: "We created a very dangerous monster indeed." |-|Sneak Peek= :Freya: "I didn't think anyone was here." :Kol: "Did you think I would be at Cami's wake? You know what? It turns out I hit my funeral quota for the day. Davina's was this morning. You remember her? Love of my life. Condemned to an unknownable hell. And what's your excuse sister? Were you so overcome with guilt at what you did that you couldn't bring yourself to indulge in whisky and finger food? Or were you just too busy desecrating more dead? Is this to be your hobby now?" :Freya: "When Lucien died, he was convinced the Prophecy would still unfold. I need to know if he was right. These are the remains of his Oracle Alexis. Hers was a power I barely understood. But now that my own strength has been augmented by the Ancestors, I can try to channel her, forecast as she did and find out if Lucien was right or we can finally put this nightmare behind us." :Kol: "I personally hope the bloody Prophecy is true. You can all rot in hell for all I care. I'm just sorry I won't be around to see it." :Freya: "Where are you going?" :Kol: "None of your business. There is nothing for me here." :Freya: "Kol..." |-|Webclip= |-|Inside clip= Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 3x21 Promo "Give ‘Em Hell Kid" (HD) The Originals Give 'Em Hell Kid Trailer The CW The Originals Give 'Em Hell Kid Scene The CW The Originals 3x21 Sneak Peek 2 "Give ‘Em Hell Kid" (HD) The Originals Inside Give 'Em Hell Kid The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= OR321a_0041.jpg OR321a_0241.jpg OR321a_0422.jpg OR321a_0428.jpg OR321a_0435.jpg OR321a_0520.jpg |-|Screencaps= TO321 0036.jpg TO321 0039.jpg TO321 0047.jpg TO321 0054.jpg TO321 0056.jpg TO321 0066.jpg TO321 0073.jpg TO321 0079.jpg TO321 0085.jpg TO321 0088.jpg TO321 0091.jpg TO321 0105.jpg TO321 0130.jpg TO321 0159.jpg TO321 0114.jpg TO321 0190.jpg TO321 0217.jpg TO321 0263.jpg TO321 0267.jpg TO321 0283.jpg TO321 0288.jpg TO321 0310.jpg TO321 0316.jpg TO321 0376.jpg TO321 0386.jpg TO321 0388.jpg TO321 0396.jpg TO321 0427.jpg TO321 0460.jpg TO321 0467.jpg TO321 0673.jpg TO321 0714.jpg TO321 0720.jpg TO321 0802.jpg TO321 0827.jpg TO321 0832.jpg TO321 0838.jpg TO321 0839.jpg TO321 0840.jpg TO321 0841.jpg TO321 0844.jpg TO321 0845.jpg TO321 0847.jpg TO321 0848.jpg TO321 0854.jpg TO321 0939.jpg TO321 1046.jpg TO321 1047.jpg TO321 1118.jpg TO321 1419.jpg TO321 1619.jpg TO321 1611.jpg TO321 1624.jpg TO321 1631.jpg TO321 1670.jpg TO321 1739.jpg TO321 1780.jpg TO321 1899.jpg TO321 1900.jpg TO321 1993.jpg TO321 2050.jpg TO321 2089.jpg TO321 2277.jpg TO321 2289.jpg TO321 2300.jpg TO321 2454.jpg TO321 2467.jpg TO321 2476.jpg TO321 2508.jpg TO321 2517.jpg TO321 2560.jpg TO321 2662.jpg TO321 2693.jpg TO321 2694.jpg TO321 2765.jpg TO321 2848.jpg TO321 2861.jpg TO321 2873.jpg TO321 2943.jpg TO321 2985.jpg TO321 2992.jpg TO321 3013.jpg TO321 3015.jpg TO321 3017.jpg TO321 3044.jpg TO321 3045.jpg TO321 3077.jpg TO321 3082.jpg TO321 3093.jpg TO321 3108.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= 05-18-2016 Jeffrey-Hunt-Instagram.jpg 2016-05-13 Joseph-Jeffrey-Daniel.png 05-10-2016 Nathaniel-Buzolic-Instagram.jpg 04-06-2016 Jeffrey-Hunt-Instagram.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Three Category:Episodes featuring all main characters